


Back to the 101

by ltskiki



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Characters are 15+, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Underage Drinking, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: Andi ends up drunker than intended (and more alone than intended) at a party, luckily a certain blonde is there to help.





	Back to the 101

**Author's Note:**

> Andi and the rest of the gang are sophomores and 15-16 years old, Amber is a junior. Nothing graphic/sexual happens nor will happen. I started writing this before season 2 aired therefore Andi and Amber aren't friends yet when it starts.

Andi scanned the crowd with her eyes, trying to steady herself on the banister. Jonah and Cyrus had to be here, there's no way two of her closest friends would abandon her at a random house party across town, right?

She sighed, sitting down on the stairwell and putting a hand to her forehead. The loud music pulsating through the room was giving her a massive headache, and she knew the 4 beers she had earlier probably didn't help. She checked her phone again to no avail, neither of the boys had answered her texts. She pulled her attention away from the screen when she noticed a boy a few years older than her standing in front of her, seemingly waiting for her to notice him.

"Hey, you're Andi, right?" He smiled warmly, extending a hand. Andi took it, letting him pull her up into a standing position.

"Uh...yeah." She replied, straining her eyes to try and see him clearly. He was tall, with long-ish brown hair and a red jersey.

"I'm Matt, you probably don't know me, I graduated last year."

Andi nodded. "You were on the basketball team, right?"

Matt eyes lit up and again he grinned. Through the wave nausea Andi was feeling, she also found herself feeling...glad? That she had made a good impression on the boy. He was cute, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I won state for the team last year, it was pretty sweet. But enough about me, I remember hearing about you and your mom a couple years back."

Andi nodded tentatively, not sure what he was trying to say. After the first year of learning Bex was her mother, pretty much everyone had seemed to forget about it. Honestly, she was pretty used to the new normal herself.

"Hey," Matt cupped her chin, trying to get her attention once again. Now his smile seemed almost like a smirk, and there was a dangerous glint in his eye. "Personally, I think it's kind of hot. Two generations,twice the fun, y'know?"

"What?" Andi tried taking a step back, stumbling and falling over the staircase behind her. Her head was spinning and she closed her eyes as she saw the man looming over her.

"Hey, back the fuck up!" A female voice demanded behind her.

Andi opened her eyes, whipping around to see Amber, a red cup in one hand, and the other raised in a fist. Oh man, she thought. She was wedged in the middle of a narrow staircase, between her ex-nemesis and a total creep.

"Hey, mind your own business, bitch." Matt said, obviously trying to size up the tall blonde.

"You harassing my friend is my business, asshole." Amber said loudly, several people turning around and glaring at the boy. He looked around cautiously before scowling and nudging himself past the two girls, up onto the second floor of the house.

"Hey, you okay?" Amber asked in a voice softer than Andi had ever heard her use, helping her up. 

"I think so." Andi replied, trying to stand and ending up leaning onto Amber for support.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" The blonde asked, almost sounding...concerned? Andi laughed, tickled at the idea of Amber actually caring about another person.

"I started off with some vodka shots and then had a few beers. I'm fine, though." She added, wondering why the other girl was so interested.

"How'd you get here? Where are Buffy and Cyrus?"

"Buffy has a track meet tomorrow, I came here with Cyrus and his boyfriend." Andi explained, not wanting to use the J-word in front of Amber. Sure, they'd broken up almost two years ago, but she heard that she had taken it badly when Cyrus and Jonah had started dating. Honestly, Andi had been a little hurt too. Not that Cyrus had taken Jonah from her, but that he had hidden his attraction to him for so long. They were best friends, and suddenly he has to hide something like that from her?

"I saw Jonah and Cyrus leave like an hour ago." Amber said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's kind of late, can I drive you home?"  
Andi thought over her options before realizing she didn't have any besides accepting. Bex was probably already wondering where she was.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, grasping Amber's elbow for support. The blonde didn't flinch, instead reaching for Andi's wrist, leading her through the crowd.

Amber's hand was warm, and for some reason Andi felt a pang of sadness when she let go of her to search for her keys when they reached the entrance.

"Come on, it should heat up pretty fast." Amber said, noticing the other girl's lack of a jacket. Andi nodded, trying to keep up with Amber as she walk-ran to a red Honda Civic. She helped Andi onto the passenger seat before climbing in the other side.

"The buckle's weird on that seat, just jam it in." The blonde instructed when she saw Andi struggling to strap herself into the seatbelt.

"Thanks." Andi said, still smiling slightly. The car was warm. Amber's shoulder brushed up against her, and that was warm. She felt strange, like she was in some sort of bad dream that turned out to be not so bad. She felt comfortable as she moved her eyes over Amber. She was pretty as ever, with her long blonde hair and sparkly top. Her makeup was slightly smudged, she assumed she hadn't touched it up between school and the party and now. Her hands were rested on the steering wheel, her arms turned to display white lines covering her wrist.

"What's that?" Andi asked, her words still definitely slurred. 

Amber followed her gaze, and her grip tightened on the wheel.  
"Doesn't matter. What's your curfew? If I speed we might make it in time."

"Come on, tell me." Andi teased, a drunken smile on her face.

Amber sighed, a piece of hair blowing away from her face. "Fine. It's not like you're even going to remember once you sober up." She grumbled, not making eye contact.

"Things got harder for me once I broke up with Jonah. My dad lost his job, and I didn't have anyone to talk to. I guess-" she sighed, looking towards Andi, who seemed barely awake. "I guess I didn't think hurting myself was a big deal. It started off small and got worse until Jonah found out and told my parents. It was a whole thing, therapy and all. But I'm over it." 

"That's good." Andi replied softly. Amber gave her a small smile.

"It is. Hey, we're almost to your house, do you want me to help you inside?" Amber asked as she slowed down.

"I'm okay." Andi said, unbuckling herself and opening the door.

"Thanks, Amber." She said, and really meant it. The other girl nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

Andi waved for a few seconds, before slowly stumbling her way to the front door. She was lucid enough to be careful not to make too much noise as she made her way upstairs and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
